


With Bells On

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bells, Breasts, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Nipple Clamps, POV Lily Luna Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:with bells on





	With Bells On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2019 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/745588.html?view=14832756#t14832756) as part of their 13th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Those are... new," Lily said, swallowing heavily as she took in the silver clamps dangling from Pansy's finger. 

Pansy grinned and gave the chain a little shake, making the bells attached to the clamps tinkle brightly. "You know how much I like accessorising. How could I resist dressing up your gorgeous tits?"

She reached out with her free hand and ran a sharp nail along the full bottom curve of Lily's bare breast before flicking at the hardened nipple. Lily gasped at the combination of pleasure and pain. Her cunt throbbed.

Pansy's smile widened as she stepped closer, bells ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
